Armor
Armor is a new class of items in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Armor serves a variety of purposes, primarily defensive, allowing Link to take more damage. Certain pieces of armor, such as the Warm Doublet, can also protect Link from the elements, similar to the Goron Tunic from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. For the first time in a Zelda game, Link can choose to unequipped his armor completely. When all armor is unequipped, Link will appear bare chested and bare footed, wearing equipment straps and only a pair of boxer shorts. Once acquired, Link will also wear the Sheikah Slate on his belt, regardless as to whether he is wearing armor or not when using it or its Runes. When Link first awakens from the Slumber of Restoration, he is armorless though an Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers can be found in chests located in the hall beyond the chamber where Link slept in medical stasis. Some armor sets or head armor allow Link to disguise himself causing certain enemies to not attack him depending on the armor or set in question. These include the monster masks sold by Kilton which cause specific archetypes the masks represent to not attack Link. The Level 2 or higher "Radiant" and "Phantom Ganon" armor sets effect all "Stal" enemy archetypes save for Stalnox in the same manner. Majora's Mask functions as an all in one version of the masks sold by Kilton, as it affects Bokoblin, Moblin, Lizalfos, and Lynel archetypes. Link can also obtain the "Gerudo" armor set which is actually Gerudo women's clothing in order to enter Gerudo Town. The disguise is also required for the side quests "The Eighth Heroine" and "The Forgotten Sword", along with any quests received in or require Link to enter Gerudo Town. The Sirwal can be replaced with either the Sand Boots or Snow Boots and the disguise will be maintained. The Gerudo Veil can be replaced by the Thunder Helm. NPCs may become frightened or react defensively if Link wears certain kinds of armor around them. These include the "Dark" set, "Phantom" set, "Phantom Ganon" set, and "Radiant" set (night time only). While armor can be obtained from treasure chests, acquired from certain characters over the course of the story, or as rewards for completing Side Quests it can also be purchased from certain shops. Some armor can only be obtained through shops like Fang and Bone, Cherry at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab and the Rare Armor Shop. In Hateno Village, there is a shop called the Kochi Dye Shop that allows Link to dye his armor different colors. List of armor Head armor * Amber Earrings * Ancient Helm * Barbarian Helm * Bokoblin Mask * Cap of Time * Cap of Twilight * Cap of the Hero * Cap of the Sky * Cap of the Wild * Cap of the Wind * Climber's Bandanna * Dark Hood * Desert Voe Headband * Diamond Circlet * Fierce Deity's Mask * Flamebreaker Helm * Gerudo Veil * Hylian Hood * Korok Mask * Lizalfos Mask * Lynel Mask * Majora's Mask * Midna's Helmet * Moblin Mask * Opal Earrings * Phantom Ganon Skull * Phantom Helmet * Radiant Mask * Ravio's Hood * Royal Guard Cap * Rubber Helm * Ruby Circlet * Salvager Headwear * Sapphire Circlet * Sheik's Mask * Snowquill Headdress * Soldier's Helm * Stealth Mask * Thunder Helm * Tingle's Hood * Topaz Earrings * Vah Medoh Divine Helm * Vah Naboris Divine Helm * Vah Rudania Divine Helm * Vah Ruta Divine Helm * Zant's Helmet * Zora Helm Body armor * Ancient Cuirass * Barbarian Armor * Champion's Tunic * Climbing Gear * Dark Tunic * Desert Voe Spaulder * Fierce Deity Armor * Flamebreaker Armor * Gerudo Top * Hylian Tunic * Island Lobster Shirt * Nintendo Switch Shirt * Old Shirt * Phantom Armor * Phantom Ganon Armor * Radiant Shirt * Royal Guard Uniform * Rubber Armor * Salvager Vest * Snowquill Tunic * Soldier's Armor * Stealth Chest Guard * Tingle's Shirt * Tunic of the Sky * Tunic of Time * Tunic of Twilight * Tunic of the Hero * Tunic of the Wild * Tunic of the Wind * Warm Doublet * Zora Armor Leg armor * Ancient Greaves * Barbarian Leg Wraps * Climbing Boots * Dark Trousers * Desert Voe Trousers * Fierce Deity Boots * Flamebreaker Boots * Gerudo Sirwal * Hylian Trousers * Phantom Ganon Greaves * Phantom Greaves * Radiant Tights * Royal Guard Boots * Rubber Tights * Salvager Trousers * Sand Boots * Snow Boots * Snowquill Trousers * Soldier's Greaves * Stealth Tights * Tingle's Tights * Trousers of the Sky * Trousers of Time * Trousers of Twilight * Trousers of the Hero * Trousers of the Wild * Trousers of the Wind * Well-Worn Trousers * Zora Greaves Armor sets There is some armor that give effect bonuses for wearing those in the same set. Most need to get enhanced by the Great Fairies twice to access them. However DLC armor sets have their set bonus by default as they cannot be upgraded. Armor Sets obtained by Amiibo Rune must be upgraded twice. Some armor sets lack set bonuses entirely. Category:Clothes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Damage Reduction Items